The New Albia
by Mechanical Cheeseball
Summary: A spaceship crashes into a world never before discovered. Can the Shee raise Albia and the norns up again? Please read and review 4/24/08-will not continue updating .


**The Story of the Shee Chapter.1. Discovering the new Albia.**

**After traveling in a spaceship for many years, the ship started to **

**break down! The Norns of Albia ran to find and tell The Shee what **

**was happening. But before they could, the ship crashed into a planet **

**never before discovered. Every creature was killed except 2 Norn **

**eggs, 2 Grendel eggs, 2 Ettin eggs, and The Shee. The Shee looked around sad to see only 6 eggs. He checked to make **

**sure the eggs didn't crack. As he was walking, he fell into a hole to **

**hear a blue eyed red potato looking baby say "Flib Dat!" The Shee **

**had never seen a creature like this. He quickly climbed out of the**

**hole and searched for the creature's mother. At last he ran into **

**another potato like creature but bigger. **

"**Hello, I am a Broombin. Who are you?" Asked the Broombin. "I'm **

**The Sh..." But before he could say anything else, he was interrupted **

**by a cracking sound. He ran to find a baby Ettin. "Me hoho!" Said the **

**curious baby. He quickly put the other Ettin egg in a hole in the **

**ground. He did the same with the Grendel and Norn eggs but in 2 different holes. That way there would be egg lairs for all the creatures. He picked up the baby Ettin and put him in the hatched Ettin egg lair. That way it would be safe when the Grendel's hatched.** The Shee wandered until he heard a deep groan. It sounded like a uuooaaw. He recognized that sound, but in his memory he remembered it as more high pitched. It was what he had heard in all the tragedies in his past. It was the sound of death.

The sound came from the Grendel egg lair. It was a stillborn baby Grendel. The Shee was excited, but at the same time sad. Grendel's would soon be extinct, which meant albia soon would be a much safer place. But, one of his creature's just died. That was what made him sad. The worst didn't end after crash, there was much more.

"What's going to happen next?" The Shee thought to himself. He was confused. It felt like his creations could vanish any moment. He was lucky that they didn't. He had to get out of this place. He had to go back to his own planet.

**The Shee grabbed all the eggs and ran to the ship. He almost forgot the baby Ettin. He spent the next few months repairing the ship. He was driven crazy. The eggs were all hatching and he had to work. He felt like a single mother with kids.**

**Finally, the ship was done. But, it wouldn't start! He just wasted several months' worth of work. He decided he should explore the land he would be stuck on forever. But what about the creatures? He couldn't just leave them alone! The first thing in his mind was, "Broombin baby-sit!" **

**After he had the creatures figured out, he set of. He walked, and walked over hills until he finally found a nice, flat surface. This would be the new Albia. It would take years to build but he had to do it. He marked the land with an X in the ground and ran back to the ship to draw out the plans. It took all night. **

**1 very long year and 3 ½ months later, he was finished with Albia. It had 3 small lakes, 1 hatchery room, 1 play room, 1 splicer, 2 small islands, 1 big swamp, 2 gardens, 30 elevators, and 2 gigantic forests (trees not fully grown yet!). He was done.**

**Once he got the creatures settled in the new world, he decided he should create a new creature. But the world would not be complete without the hand. After he finished making the hand, he started working on his new creature. He liked Tampani. He would make it a red-green color, big red eyes, and a lime green Mohawk.**

**The creature would eat Grendel's and make Ettin's sick. But would be harmless to Norn's. After about 3 long weeks, 2 bright purple eggs laid in a hatchery. **

** The Shee grabbed all the eggs and ran to the ship. He almost forgot the baby Ettin. He spent the next few months repairing the ship. He was driven crazy. The eggs were all hatching and he had to work. He felt like a single mother with kids.**

**Finally, the ship was done. But, it wouldn't start! He just wasted several months' worth of work. He decided he should explore the land he would be stuck on forever. But what about the creatures? He couldn't just leave them alone! The first thing in his mind was, "Broombin baby-sit!" **

**After he had the creatures figured out, he set of. He walked, and walked over hills until he finally found a nice, flat surface. This would be the new Albia. It would take years to build but he had to do it. He marked the land with an X in the ground and ran back to the ship to draw out the plans. It took all night. **

**1 very long year and 3 ½ months later, he was finished with Albia. It had 3 small lakes, 1 hatchery room, 1 play room, 1 splicer, 2 small islands, 1 big swamp, 2 gardens, 30 elevators, and 2 gigantic forests (trees not fully grown yet!). He was done.**

**Once he got the creatures settled in the new world, he decided he should create a new creature. But the world would not be complete without the hand. After he finished making the hand, he started working on his new creature. He liked Tampani. He would make it a red-green color, big red eyes, and a lime green Mohawk.**

**The creature would eat Grendel's and make Ettin's sick. But would be harmless to Norn's. After about 3 long weeks, 2 bright purple eggs laid in a hatchery. **


End file.
